Happy birthday ! Aini !
by Sparkling Dark Glowing Angel
Summary: Aini yang tanggal 20 desember ulang tahun , dikejutkan oleh para anak2 di pesantren , apa jadinya yaa? yak ! saksikan di fict nan gaje ini ! Warning : Islam!name , tsundere!rivaille , nggak lucu , gajelas .. #ONESHOT !


Hari ini tanggal 19 desember , tepat dimana temanku akan ulang tahun , lalu..dia adalah seorang fujoshi..aku bingung apa yang aku berikan padanya ,, *berpikir , Ah ! itu dia !

* * *

T

Humor#romance nyempil

SnK punya Isayama sensei , sementara dis fict is mine :^D

(All SnK chara indonesian people! And muslim person ! #english acakadul lo)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AINI !**

* * *

Warning : typo , abal , nggak lucu , Tsundere!Levi , islam name #yang non islam boleh baca , asal kuat #parah lu #ditendang

Pagi yang cerah di indonesia , tepatnya di anyer , di pesantren NF ,, ada anak yang lagi ulang tahun , namanya Aini , dilihat dari tampangnya yang agak2 anak2 itu , dia seneengg banget..entah kenapa .-.

"Assalamu'alaikum ! Aini!" Teman setingkat Aini (setingkat mesum akut), namanya Shafa / lebih tepatnya Shafa Shabrina (Readers : itukan nama lu / Author : Ia , nama gue )

"Wa'alaikumsalam , Eh ,kak Shafa.. apa kabarmu?" Balas Aini

"Ba—" belom sempat Shafa melanjutkan kata2nya , Eren Jaeger (pria keturunan German (kalo nggak salah)) udah tereak2 duluan..

"TAPI KAK ! ITU KAN MASIH BERSIH !"Teriak Eren

"BERSIH APANYA !? KAMU NGGAK LIAT TUH ? ADA DEBU DISONOH !" Terdengar femiliar .. Kakak yang paling galak didalem ni pesantren.. Kak Riva'i , namanya kaya' anime terbaru yang lagi ngetop & yang lagi Shafa & Aini suka ,, Yaiyalah -_- namanya aja " Rivaille" Entah kenapa.. mungkin dia keturunan Rivaille kali #yo dawg , dari atas sampe bawah mirip Levi yang di SnK , cuman perilakunya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**TSUNDERE**"

Kamu percaya itu? oohh , kurasa kalian tak percaya sifatnya Tsundere

Liat aja—

Levi yang di Anime SnK sama yang di Pesantren NF tubuhnya hampir 90% sama ,, cuman derenya aja yang keterlaluan jauh dipojok sono (?) yang di SnK , Kuudere , psikopat , pendek #ditendang Levi , de el el , sementara yang ini ? DERENYA TSUNDERE ! Y U KNOW !? TIAP KALI ADA YANG NGEDEKETIN DIA / NGELAMAR DIA , PASTINYA BAKAL DITENDANG (level sadistic nih) Huahuahuahua / lu ngapa..

Yak , Back to story ..

Ditengah pertengkaran Kak Riva'i & Eren , ustadzah kampret / Hanji dateng ..

"Hei2 , sesama saudara tidak boleh bertengkar" ceramah Hanji

"Ah..iya " kata Riva'i

"Nah , sekarang kalian berdua berjabat tangan , niscaya dosa kalian akan berjatuhan seperti daun di pepohonan" Ceramah hanji lagi ..

Eren memajukan tangannya , Riva'i mukanya agak2 merah gitu , dan Riva'i memalingkan wajahnya ..

'Uhh' keluh Riva'i dalam hati "B-baiklah.."

Akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan.. dan ada 2 anak ang ngeliatin aja dari tadi.. siapakah itu? halah , kalian pasti tau ..

Nah..sekarang mulai zhuhur , dann..mereka sholat di mesjid terdekat , yahh..emang agak2 lama & bikin tulang kretek2 gak karuan..tapi yaa , dapet pahala banyak #curhat =A=" , yak , selese sholat..

- Di kamar Aini –

"KAK SHAFAA ! TAU NGGAK !?" Tereak Aini

"Apaan?"

"Besok aku ulang tahun !"

Hening

Hening

Hening

HENI-#dilindes

"HAH !? SERIUSAN LOH !?"

"IYA , KAK !"

Towewew..

"B-bentar ya , kakak mau keluar"

Shafa keluar dari kamar Aini , dan apa yang terjadi ? hanya author & tuhan lah yang tau'

"Kak shafa mau ngapain ya? Ah..aku nggak usah pikirin deh , itu kan urusannya dia.."

- Sementara dengan Shafa –

"Hei!"Panggil Shafa

"Apa?"

*bisikin sesuatu

"Ya?"

"A-APA !?"

"AKU NGGAK MAUU ! OAO""

"Plisss , ini demi Aini , ya ? ya ?"

"Uhh,, kalo ketauan para ustad?"

"Tenaang , gausah takut"

"Umm, kalo 'dia'nya marah?"

"Aku udah pernah dikasih tau'in sama Petra , kalo 'dia' suka sama kamu"

"SERIUSAN LOH !? KALO GITU , GAPAPA SIH !"

Lalu..dia ngacir entah kemana... Shafa bingung di tempat

- Kamar Aini –

Aini lagi gaada kerjaan , jadinya dia baca buku pinjeman Hanji

Dan..Idungnya...berdarah ,, enggak , maksut gue , bedarahnya Nosebleed , bukan gara2 dipotong / dipenyetin #sadis lu

"Hanji-san emang top 8D , bisa bikin idung saya berdarah cepat!" Aini terkagum kagum #hus , melihat apa isi bukunya :v

Shafa masuk kamar Aini..

"AINIII !"

"APA KAK !?" Aini nyembunyiin sang buku (?)

"KAMU KOK SENENG BANGET HARI INI ?"

"SOALNYA BESOK AKUULANG TAHUN 3333"

"Ooo—YANG BENER ?"

"IYADONG"

"Ngikutin lu"

"Maap elah"

"lagi"

". . ."

* * *

AWKWARD BANGET

* * *

"udah2 , kamu tidur dulu yaa~~" titan /salah , titah Shafa

"Iyaaa" Aini tidur dengan ewit (?) nya #digebuk Aini

- **Aini's dream** **+ p.o.v **–

Inilah dunia mimpi ku..yang seperti video game , pakaianku memang agak aneh , ya .. aneh.. baju maid , warna kuning , bermotif china , dan kuping serigala , lalu ekor anjing.. bagimu itu aneh kah? Oh ya .. dalam mimpiku ini , kak Shafa menjadi seorang master , dan namanya Ring ,bukan Shafa , dan aku bernama Allen Scarlet ,, hei ? kau lihat itu? itu Eren..se-sedang berdua , d-dengan..

KAK RIVA'I ! duh duh ,, mana kamerakuu?

"klik"

"Yo ! Allencchi !" Panggil Ring

"A-apa ?" Sahutku

"Lagi ngapain tuuh?"

"Errr ,, nggak kok"

"Uuu.. pelit ! Soraru !"Ring memanggil ,, err.. siapa?

"Ya?" Seorang berambut pirang mendekati kami berdua

"Gendong aku !" Perintah Ring kepada pria itu

"Uh , Ring sama kan bisa jalan send—"

"Lakukan / tak ada cake sel—"

"B-BAIKLAH !" Pria itu membungkukkan badannya

"Lancang sekali kau.. memotong pembicaraan master mu" Ring berubah aura menjadi .. err ,, gelap ? dengan mata yang berwarna merah

"B-BUKAN ITU MAKSUD SAYA !"

"Lalu ap—" A-aku tak percaya..

Ring.. ring .. ri—

"AINI ! LU JANGAN KELAMAAN NGEBATIN !" Bentak seseorang entah darimana

Uh..

- Ring's P.O.V –

Selama hidupku..aku ,a ku.. yang kenal Soraru dari kecil..

**SEKARANG IA MENCIUMKU? YANG BENAR SAJA ?**

**D-DAN SORARU MENCIUMKU TEPAT DI BIBIR..**

**N-namun.. mengapa aku menerima ciumannya? A-apakah aku menyuk-kainya? NGGAK MUNGKIN , AKU NGGAK BAKAL SUKA SAMA SIAPAPUN ! **

**T-tapi..**

"R-ring ?"

**Aku kenal suara itu**

"Ei"

**Siap—tunggu.. ALLEN !**

Dengan terburu buru aku melepakan diriku dari Soraru dan berteriak

"ALLEN ! KAMU MASIH KECIL , NGGAK BOLEH LIAT !" dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong Allen menuju mansion ,, dan ia menghilang begitu saja

- **Normal P.O.V **–

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" Teriak Aini

"KENAPA ? KENAPA AINI ?" Shafa datang ke kamar Aini dengan menggebrak pintu Aini

"KAKAAKKK ! JANGAN DIGEBRAK JUGA KALEEE ! ANYIR LO !" Teriak Aini

"GASOPAN" "Udah , yang cepet , mandi sanah !" Kak Shafa meninggalkan Aini sendirian..Hiyy (?)

"O-oke.."

-= Skip time saat Aini mandi #plak =-

"Uuh... mimpi tadi malam ,, membuatku iri .. aku aja nggak pernah digituin sama orang yang ku suka.." gumam Aini

"Ah, sudahlah.."

"AINIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Teriak Eren

"Y-YA !?" Eren menggebrak [lagi] pintu Aini

"PINTUKUU ! QAQ " Aini nangis bombay..

Eren ngerasa bersalah..

"Eh Aini , ikut kakak yok !" Ajak Shafa

"K-kemana?"

"Rahasia ~ , kamu pake ini deh" Shafa menyerahkan penutup warna berwarna merah, lalu Aini memakainya

"Nah , Eren , ayok !" Eren , Shafa , & Aini menuju ke suatu tempat

'Err,, kita mau kemana ya? Kok kayaknya femiliar sih?' batin Aini

"Sampai !" Teriak Eren & Shafa

Ainipun membuka penutup matanya dan..

"**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ! AINI !**" Teriak semua orang yang ada di pesantren

"K-kalian.. TERIMA KASIH !" Aini terharu melihat teman2nya merayakan ulang tahunnya , sungguh baik , kan? ^^

"Nahh ,, ini ! hadiahnya !" Shafa menyerahkan sebuah kado jumbo ,, author nggak tau isinya apa , yang penting gede..

Saat dibuka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetoneett..

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AINIKU TERCINTA !**" Teriak seseorang yang Aini suka , bernama 'Faiz' keluar dari kotak tersebut

Aini kaget nauzubillah (?)

"Sini , aku mau bisikin sesuatu.." Faiz nyuruh Aini buat mendekat , mendekat , lagiii

**CHU ~**

Faiz mencium bibir Aini dengan lembut

"Cieee ,, so sweet nih yee ~~" Goda Shafa

"Aini" Panggil kak Riva'i

"Y-ya?"

"Akan kuberikan hadiah untukmu"

Siap siap...

"LAH LAH ! KOK INI ADEGANNYA SALING CIUM MENYIUM YA?" Teriak Author

"Mana gue tau" balas semua

"Okey [[okeymeme]]" LOL

**CHU ! [lagi]**

Sekarang... Kak Riva'i yang tsundere ,, NYIUM EREN , MASYA ALLAH ,, TELPON MANA TELPION? TELPOOOOOOOOOONN !

Aini , Shafa , + Petra yang ada diatas sana,, menjadi anemia mendadak

- **Berakhir dengan gajenya **–

Rina's Note : Yak ! selesai lah ! INI SAYA JANJI BUAT AINI , KAN PAS ITU DIA ULANG TAHUN , GEGARA GUE NGGAK ADA APAPUN BUAT DIKASIH , GUE KASIH FICT AJA , + RIREN ,, Mind to..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
